


come down from your touch

by clubsushi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, idrk what to tag this is kinda short..., postbreakup, some things are not what they seem hmMm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubsushi/pseuds/clubsushi
Summary: It's kind of hard for Youngho not to worry about his ex-boyfriend getting sick from the cold when Ten’s grand solution is to touch every, single warm body in reach. Or: That time Youngho forgot he and Ten broke up and let himself get lost in the touch.





	come down from your touch

**Tuesday**

 

_Youngho ur boyfriend is wasted as fuck Ten-hyung is getting wild ill make sure he doesnt do smth dumb til u get hir_

**23:09**

 

_whats he doing now??? he ok?? im on my way be there in 20_

**23:11**

 

_fuck i dont think u shud go anmr_

**23:21**

 

_wdym jae??_

**23:21**

 

—

 

**Wednesday**

 

"Let's stop seeing each other."

**05:10**

 

—

 

"Hey, Johnny... I just woke up... what... what was that at that voicemail you sent? I'm sorry if I didn't answer your calls. I was too drunk last night... Let's talk. Call me back."

**13:41**

 

—

 

"Johnny!"

 

"Please stop calling me. It's bothersome."

 

"But Johnny... what do you mean by that voicemail? I—"

 

"I don't want us to date anymore. We're over."

 

**18:32**

 

—

 

"I went to your building, they said you were out drinking… and someone also told me about... what happened. Everyone knew. Ah. I'm sorry. I don't remember what happened at all. I... I didn't. But it really meant nothing, really. I... I drank a lot... I was drunk. I'm... Please, let's just talk about this in person. Love you."

**20:41**

 

—

 

_im outside your dorm room pls open up_

**23:50**

 

**Thursday**

 

_im cold_

**00:03**

 

_Johnny i forgot to bring a jacket... the floor is cold_

**00:10**

 

_Johnny im freezing here_

**00:21**

 

_Johnny..._

**00:30**

 

—

 

"Thank you for sending Yukhei out to give me your jacket. Your roommate said you were sleeping. He didn't even seem like he's trying to make it believable. We're not over."

**00:42**

 

—

 

_Johnny... im at that tree at the uni park lets talk_

**22:23**

 

_im cold... i forgot to wear your jacket... its snowing_

**22:31**

 

_Johnny..._

**22:41**

 

_i went back home to my parents tonight dont bother to wait for me_

**22:55**

 

—

 

79 missed calls

189 text messages

 

—

 

**Saturday**

 

_FOR FUCK'S SAKE SEO YOUNGHO ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE OR PUT IT ON SILENT I CANNOT FUCKING SLEEP_

**03:31**

 

_I MEANT YOUNGHO HYUNG**** ANSWER THE PHONE PLEASE_

**03:31**

 

***

 

"This has got to stop." Yukhei declares, kicking the thin blanket off his body before walking towards Youngho's cell phone to pick it up (not without failure though as he trips and lands with half of his body on Youngho's bed and half on the floor). That doesn't deter him from crawling on the bed with his knee hitting on Youngho's stomach as he attempts to get his hands on the phone.

 

"If you even dare pick the call up, I'm kicking you out." Youngho hisses, slapping Yukhei’s leg off his stomach before taking the phone away from his fingers.

 

"No fair! I'm paying for half of this room. I have every right!" he exclaims, reaching for Youngho's phone. Unfortunately for him, Youngho was fast enough to dodge his frantic hands from reaching any further. “No fair, hyung!”

 

"I'm moving out then." Youngho deadpans, sliding his finger on the red circle until the end of the arrows. _Decline._ Yukhei pouts, probably in an attempt to make Youngho take pity on him. It would’ve worked if Youngho was less apathetic and more like girls who easily fall for Yukhei’s cringe-worthy _aegyo._

 

“I’m not falling for that.” Youngho says, shoving his hand in front of Yukhei’s face. “Ah, Yukhei. You should really stop. Seeing your face makes me want to hurl.”

 

It didn’t even take a second for Yukhei’s face to morph into an expression akin to taking offense. _Great._ Youngho thinks, _I have summoned the king of drama._

 

“If you don’t want to see my face right now then I suggest you fix whatever problem you have with your boyfriend and let me sleep!"

 

"There's nothing to fix. We're over." Youngho says, laying the phone down on the bedside table just beside a half-empty can of beer. _To help with sleep, and not because of Ten,_ he convinces himself.

 

"That doesn't seem to be the case." Yukhei says, settling himself on the side of Youngho’s bed.

 

"I can handle it." he states. It isn’t as if they were ever anything serious. From the start, Ten’s made it clear that he wasn’t the only one. And Youngho already knows that. He’s well aware of it. So there really is no reason for Youngho to even try and _fix_ anything.

 

Yukhei hits Youngho’s shoulder, “Stop being a sissy and face him!”

 

"I’m not being a sissy.” he hisses, kicking Yukhei off the bed as he lands on the hardwood floor with a thump. “You were there last Saturday. You saw him sucking faces with Lee Taeyong. I can’t even face him. He disgusts me. You know how much I hate cheaters." he spits out. He hopes Yukhei would get it, because _yes_ , Yukhei does know just how much. "And I was already sick of him. He made it easier for me to break up." he adds.

 

Yukhei scrambles himself to sit up and rest his arms on the side of Youngho’s bed with his chin resting on his forearm. "Are you sure it's not because of Lee Taeyong? Ten-hyung used to fuck around a lot but he pretty much worshipped you and your dick the moment you guys started dating. He can't even look at anybody else but you.” Yukhei points out. “You guys are an odd pairing, by the way. If I hadn’t known you had this crush on Ten-hyung I wouldn’t even imagine it.”

 

Ten was far from fucking around a lot but he doesn't bother to correct.

 

“Why would it be because of Lee Taeyong? I broke up because of his cheating ass. I already knew he was far from loyal.” There’s a burning need for him to take the can on the bedside table as if his throat is itching for alcohol. He adds, “And I didn’t like him, I never did.”

 

“If you never liked him, then why are you so mad?”

 

Youngho laughs, bitterness spilling all over his tongue. Yukhei must think he’s crazy now with the way he’s laughing. _Why was I so mad?_

 

“Do I really need to answer that?”

 

Yukhei doesn’t answer and instead looks at him with scrutiny. It doesn't seem like he has any plans to stop until he manages to get an answer out of Youngho. _Might as well enlighten him,_ Youngho thinks.

 

“He’s a good fuck. That I admit.” Youngho starts, words rolling out as if its been trapped inside his mind for a while now. “It was fun.” he says, with the image of Ten on someone else’s lap burning in his mind. His voice raises with anger, “You think he only has eyes for me? Must be why he was practically bouncing on Lee Taeyong's lap. Ha! What a joke." Youngho ends. He’s not quite sure where to focus his eyes on in the dark room. Only the bedside lamp is lit and he can easily tell that Yukhei is still staring at him as if he’s on top of a pedestal on display.

 

“Are you drunk?” Yukhei finally asks, cutting his staring game off. Youngho avoids all eye contact. “Hyung! I bet you were drinking in the dark. Why the fuck didn't you bother to let me join?" Yukhei climbs up on the bed and scoots over to where Youngho is to sit beside him before taking the can on the bedside drawer and downing it in one gulp.

 

“You’re literally a child. I’m telling your mom—Hey, that’s mine—”

 

“Also, he’s not _just_ a good fuck isn’t he?” Yukhei starts, bumping the can lightly on Youngho’s cheek. It isn’t that hard to tell that Yukhei’s at it again. It happens every time Yukhei gets even just a sip of alcohol, when his whole demeanor morphs into this therapist wannabe who thinks he can solve all of the relationship problems himself. “You guys dated for two months and you said it was all just because of a bet. But to be honest, it doesn’t seem like that at all.”

 

 _“It’s because it wasn’t just two months,”_ Youngho blurts out.

 

Yukhei furrows his eyebrows, “Wait, did you guys date way before two months ago—”

 

“I never said anything… we didn’t.”

 

The can stays there on the side of his face as Yukhei continues, “Whatever. It’s alright, Youngho…hyung,” Yukhei says, drawling out his name. Youngho can’t help but cringe. The face Yukhei had on was as if he’s in a trance. Yukhei wraps his free arm around Youngho’s shoulders before he starts rambling, “The great Seo Youngho has feelings. I can’t believe it. I mean I’ve always known you had this crush on Ten-hyung from the start. But—”

 

“I wasn’t crushing on him back then.” Youngho says, defensively. He taps Yukhei’s hand away from his face, making the can roll on the bed and onto the floor landing with a clank. He’d thought for once Yukhei would be able to say something that makes sense.

 

“Yeah. Whatever. That’s not what you told me that one time. You said—”

 

_Knock. Knock._

 

“Don’t open it.”

 

Yukhei grins, a playful one as if he’s up to something. It’s the same look he has whenever he tries to drag Youngho down with his dumb antics, “What if it’s Ten-hyung?”

 

“Don’t even—” Before Youngho could even get a third word out, Yukhei was already off the bed and running to reach for the door. Unfortunately for him, he manages to step on the can of beer he threw earlier.

 

“How dumb are you, Wong Yukhei?” Youngho chortles, as he watches Yukhei cradling his shoulder with a grimace.

 

“I’m still opening the door!” Yukhei grumps, as he drags his ass on the floor before he twists the doorknob and opens it without even standing up. Youngho covers himself with the comforter and mocks sleep.

 

“Jungwoo-hyung!” Yukhei greets, as Jungwoo looks down at him on the floor. Jungwoo doesn’t even look surprised or skeptical as to why Yukhei is answering the door in such a manner.

 

“Is Youngho-hyung there?” he asks before spotting his duvet-clad figure on the bed, “Oh. He’s asleep.”

 

“He’s just pretending to be asleep.” Yukhei waves off, he takes the can and hits Youngho with it, “Hyung, it’s just Jungwoo-hyung. No need to be scared. Come get your ass here.”

 

Youngho unwraps himself from the sheets and walks towards the door before kicking Yukhei once he reaches it. He’s just glad it isn’t Ten. Otherwise, Yukhei might have received a good beating until someone comes to knock at their door to complain about Yukhei’s wails.

 

“Hey, Jungwoo. What’s up?”

 

"I just got back from Hongdae…” Jungwoo says, voice low as if he’s considering to back out and just leave Youngho in the dark. “I saw your boyfriend."

 

 _Right, most people don’t know they’ve broken up yet. It’s barely even been three days._ The cackle that Yukhei lets out reverberates in his ears as a scowl makes its way on Youngho’s face. Seems like whatever Youngho does, there really is no escaping Ten.

 

Jungwoo continues, "Jaehyun-hyung said he'd call you to pick him up. Knowing him he's probably too drunk and _not_ calling you. Am I right?"

 

“He hasn’t called.” Youngho says, or so he thinks. He hasn’t actually checked his phone knowing that it’ll just be another phone call he won’t ever answer.

 

“Ah… as expected. Well he’s there. You should go pick him up before he does anything dumb like last time.”

 

Yukhei stands up from the floor and grabs a hoodie on top of his bed, “I’ll go with you. I wanted to drink anyway.” Yukhei turns to look at Jungwoo, "Care to join us?"

 

Jungwoo smiles at him, and tiny little squeal Yukhei makes as a reaction doesn’t escape Youngho’s ears. _Great._

 

"Sorry. I have school stuff to do." Jungwoo says, before retreating back to the door just beside their room. He can hear Yukhei mumble something under his breath but nothing registers in his ears. It’s all incoherent.

 

Seconds pass before Yukhei taps Youngho’s elbow, "Let's go."

 

“We’re not going.” Youngho affirms. _No._

 

He’s sick of always having to clean up after Ten’s mess.

 

“We’re talking about Ten-hyung here.”

 

“And so?”

 

Without waiting for Youngho, Yukhei walks out of the room and into the hallway, “Come on, hyung. Don’t forget to lock the door.”

 

"He's not my fucking responsibility." Youngho whispers, nevertheless he grabs a jacket for himself and another for Ten. With a sigh, he follows Yukhei to the elevators. Knowing Ten, he probably _forgot_ to bring a jacket. He’s never been one to tolerate cold weather but he just never learns.

 

(Just like how Youngho can’t learn not to care.)

 

***

 

What people know of Youngho and Ten’s relationship weren’t much. Just that they began dating when Youngho lost a bet to Jaehyun and Youngho has to make the infamous Ten to date him for a couple times.

 

It was a Saturday, they were in Club Neo and the night was still young enough to have people like Youngho be sober enough to watch how everything morphs together in one jumbled mess as the alcohol kicks in at everyone’s systems. One of those who were already badly intoxicated was Ten, who was clearly enjoying himself in the middle of the grinding bodies and electronic music.

 

“Date him.” Jaehyun had slurred that night, his eyes were trailing the flying lights inside the dimly-lit room and his breath reeked of alcohol. “You know… your little crush.”

 

Youngho unglued his eyes away from the dance floor, “He’s not my crush.”

 

“Ask him out, right now. He’s looking at you. Go.” Jaehyun encouraged him. His mouth was already brushing over Youngho’s ear and his left arm was over Youngho’s broad shoulders with the elbow of his other arm resting on the countertop behind them. Ten was staring from across the room, someone else’s arm had latched itself around Ten’s waist. His brows were furrowed, probably mirroring the same way Youngho had his knit together with disdain.

 

“Think of something else that doesn’t involve Ten. You know how much I dislike him.”

 

“Oh please, you’re smitten by him.” Jaehyun chuckled, his hand slapping his thigh like he always does when he finds something funny. “Just where are you looking at right now?”

 

“The lights are very pretty.” Youngho said as an excuse before looking away and drinking more of the alcohol in the brightly-colored bottle. His excuse sounded pathetic but it was just enough to have a drunk man believe him.

 

“Haven’t you ever thought about fucking Ten? I think everyone has.”

 

“You haven’t.”

 

“I’m not single, unlike you. But I can’t deny I almost... “ Jaehyun trails, the next few words left hanging in the air. “Come on, you lost. Just go ask him out. Didn’t he once say that he wouldn’t mind dating you? If I didn’t know better, I think you guys might be fucking behind all of our backs already.”

 

“He wouldn’t mind dating anybody.” Youngho deadpanned, his eyes back on the dance floor once again. The other guy who had Ten wrapped around his arms has his face buried on Ten’s neck. There was a smirk fixated on Ten’s lips and it was evident from where Youngho is despite the distance. There was no mistaking that it was directed at him.

 

“Just do it. Just set a few dates then call it quits. Hell, if you want longer than that’s fine. It’s—”

 

Before Jaehyun could even be able to finish his sentence, Youngho was already making his way towards Ten where he unlatches the arms of the stranger out of contact and replaces it with his own. It wasn’t long before Jaehyun was already too out of it to notice that Youngho was already pulling Ten out of the club and into who the fuck knows where.

 

What really happened. No one really knows. It’s just that a few days later, what was supposed to be done for the sake of complying with the bet became an actual relationship with a lot of sexual tension. It was no surprise when half of the couple is Ten who’s basically asking for it 24/7. Youngho could not be seen without Ten and Ten could not be seen without Youngho. It was as if Ten became a latched fixture on Youngho’s body. It wasn't that hard to tell from an outsider’s point of view that Ten lusted for Youngho, and that Youngho didn’t mind. No matter how unresponsive he was to Ten’s advances, he never made an effort to tell him off.

 

How Youngho made Ten agree to such a setup was a mystery. Everyone knows Ten isn’t willing to stick to one guy unless it’s his ex-boyfriend, Lee Taeyong, who has undoubtedly moved on from him. And how Youngho seemed more than willing to accept the dare raised questions all around. Youngho’s never showed actual interest to anyone beyond senseless flirting no matter how many people have tried to lead him on. He just wasn’t one for relationships and even if he is, Ten seemed least likely to be a candidate.

 

Everyone thought of them as an odd pairing, which lead them to think that they were nothing serious, a fling, perhaps; A relationship void of emotional attachments and commitment. They’d thought they wouldn’t even last a week. But when two months have passed and Youngho and Ten were still together, everyone started thinking that maybe Ten has grown out of his old ways. That maybe Youngho was able to change him.

 

Youngho thought so too.

 

But of course, everything is not what it seems. The image of Ten and Lee Taeyong grinding their lips together was enough proof.

 

(Their relationship too, can testify to the statement. Nobody really knows how they came to be. And Youngho isn’t so sure either, at least, not anymore.)

 

***

 

The night is still alive at four o’clock in the morning and the streets of Hongdae is bustling with people of all ages trying to find their way with their blurry eyes and boisterous laughing under the influence of alcohol. Jungwoo hasn’t replied back when Youngho asked where Ten may be and no matter how tempting it is to just call Ten to find where he may be, Youngho would rather not, knowing that he’s been showing up in his missed call logs more than a few times already and he has failed to answer even a single one.

 

So now the two of them are stuck roaming the streets, with Youngho trying to locate where his _ex-_ boyfriend is and Yukhei whining Youngho to buy him alcohol.

 

“I’ll buy you a fucking drink after we find Ten. Stop tugging on my sleeve!” Youngho hisses, when he’s already sick of Yukhei’s tugging.

 

“You didn’t need to shout!” Yukhei howls, hitting Youngho’s shoulder before making sure to keep his hand away from Youngho’s coat.

 

“Just help me find Ten and I’ll get you a drink.”

 

“You could just call Ten-hyung and make it easier for us.” Yukhei suggests, making Youngho pause for a moment and think. But _no_. He can’t do that. There’s a reason why he never picks up Ten’s calls. Especially now that he’s certain Ten’s somewhere with his waist being wrapped around by arms that are not his. “You know, hyung. If you really didn’t want Ten-hyung to call you. You could just block his number and finally let me sleep.” Yukhei tells Youngho, upon realization.

 

“I can’t. That’s too cowardly.” Youngho lights up his phone once again to check if Jungwoo has sent anything. No new messages. There’s a distinct absence of Ten’s timely phone calls since he last declined it. Youngho checks the call logs just in case, he finds nothing. He sighs, swiping senselessly on the phone’s screen. He contemplates whether or not he should hop from one club to another to search for him in the sea of people but realizes he doesn’t have enough cash in his pockets to do just that.

 

“Aren’t you being a coward now?”

 

Youngho sighs, shoving his phone inside the pocket of his jacket.

 

Maybe he is being a coward.

 

“You guys dated for two months and you said it was all just because of a bet. But to be honest, it doesn’t seem like that at all.”

 

“It’s because it wasn’t just two months,”

 

In all honesty, Youngho is not at all ready to face Ten. At least, not yet and definitely not now, knowing Ten is in Hongdae. He and Ten had been here countless of times. But almost every time, it’s with him watching Ten from a distance until he gets whisked away for the night. Youngho won’t hear anymore from him until late in the morning when Ten would always call Youngho up and apologize for leaving without saying goodbye.

 

But sometimes he wishes he wouldn’t, because Youngho could almost hear the sex spilling out from each roll of Ten’s tongue from the other side. Youngho’s never understood why Ten deemed it necessary to call him every time.

 

(But maybe he does, he just wishes it wasn’t true.)

 

He wouldn’t be surprised if by the time he and Yukhei get there, Ten’s already been taken home by some bastard who’s trying to get lucky. Despite the years of Ten being a foreign student, it still wasn’t enough for him to master the language. He’s always had an adversity when it comes to communicating. That’s when Ten found a solution. What he couldn't say with his mouth, he says with his body. And who even one knows what kind of messages must've been sent from Ten's nasty mind. Youngho can only imagine what Ten is up to now that they are officially not together anymore.

 

Youngho’s phone beeps, taking him away from his reverie. It’s a text message from Jungwoo.

 

_He’s at Neo! Taeyongie-hyung is also there btw~^^_

 

“Lee Taeyong.” Youngho mutters under his breath, teeth gritting. He sends a _thank you_ to Jungwoo before speeding up his pace towards the direction of Club Neo.

 

“Did you say anything?” Yukhei asks from the side. “Anyway, there’s no reason to keep me up. You could just put the phone on silent! It’s really annoying especially when—”

 

“Johnny!” Youngho hears, making him stop in his tracks with his eyes studying the vicinity. The sound is faint, soft-spoken and yet he can still recognize it despite the crowd.

 

_Ten._

 

“—I want to fucking sleep and you just let it ring and—”

 

“Seo. Young. Ho! Johnny!”

 

The voice grows louder although his vision is still void of the mop of brown locks he’s already grown accustomed to. His eyes are moving frantically around his surroundings in every degree. There is no reason for his heart to be beating so loud and his hands are becoming damp with sweat.

 

“—I just want to throw it out the window and—”

 

“Shut it, Yukhei.” Youngho says, eyes still roaming around the vicinity.

 

“Really, fuck you, hyung. I—”

 

“Youngho!” Ten shouts, only from a few feet away before Youngho gets attacked with a vicious hug, disabling him from breathing normally. The impact prompts Youngho to lose balance and if Yukhei hadn’t tried to avoid the both of them from falling down to the ground, they would’ve already fallen since Youngho was already in a frozen state.

 

 _Ten_.

 

“It really is my Johnny!” Ten grips on Youngho’s coat even tighter and buries his face in his chest. It felt almost natural when Youngho’s chin finds its way on top of Ten’s newly dyed blond hair and his arms around Ten’s shivering figure. Ten seemed like he was rubbing his face on Youngho and it must’ve been an attempt to warm himself up. Youngho doesn’t take his time to run his hands around Ten’s arms. His clothes are stained with alcohol and the smell already stuck itself on Youngho’s shirt. Nothing he isn’t used to.

 

_It really is you._

 

“Great! Youngho is here.” someone says in relief, Youngho turns to look at the one who spoke and Youngho recognizes him as Lee Taeil from one of Ten’s classes. He’s with three other people and the only other person Youngho knew of had been Lee Taeyong.

 

He makes eye contact with Youngho as he speaks, “We didn’t know where to take him since he kept telling us to call Youngho so you could take him home. He didn’t want to tell us where he lived.”

 

“Not even Taeyong?” Youngho instinctively blurts out, catching Taeyong’s attention.

 

“He’s moved since the last time I’ve been to his place. I would’ve known the place by heart if I had known since we dated before.” he responds. _I wasn’t asking if you guys dated,_ Youngho says in his mind. Youngho tried his best not to react because he shares some classes with Taeyong and no matter what the circumstances it’s never a good thing to get into fights when they’d have to see each other more than a few times a week.

 

"Johnny... I'm... I'm cold." Ten says, his muffled voice bringing Youngho’s attention back at him. _Oh._ Youngho almost forgot that he brought a jacket especially since he’s aware that Ten still opts to wear clothes that are next to nothing even if it’s below twenty degrees. He’s wearing an embellished tank top that’s tight on his skin

 

"That's because you're barely even wearing anything." Youngho says, disentangling himself from Ten’s embrace before taking the jacket from where he’s hanged it on his arm and puts it on him, starting from inserting his left arm inside the holes. Ten whines at the lost of touch.

 

“Are we going to take me back to your dorm? I missed it there.” Ten says once Youngho’s done putting the jacket on him.

 

“No.”

 

“You’re not?”

 

“I’m—”

 

“So you aren’t taking him home?” someone interrupts them, Youngho has seen him hanging around Ten before but he hasn’t caught his name even once. His smile is suggestive as he lays a hand on Ten’s shoulder. “So how about we continue drinking at my place?” Ten turns to look at the guy, there is a cunning smile on his lips. He takes a glance at Youngho for a split-second before focusing his eyes back on the guy.

 

 _Sly._ Youngho purses his lips shut, taking one look at the guy, hoping he’d get the hint. But he doesn’t and even smiles as if waiting for Ten to respond. He doesn’t seem even half as intoxicated as Ten was and the fact itself pisses Youngho off because _everyone_ knows he and Ten were _dating_ and one look from Youngho was usually enough to make anyone back off.

 

Youngho grits his teeth, pulling Ten closer to him so the guy’s hand would remove itself from Ten’s shoulder. Youngho brings his lips dangerously close to his ears, “I take my eyes away from you for one second and you’re already back to your old ways.”

 

“What old ways?” Ten laughs lightly, as if he didn’t know just what Youngho meant. It lead to Youngho to pull Ten back so he they could meet eye to eye.

 

“You don’t suppose I need to tell you what I mean, hm?”

 

“You don’t need to. Didn’t you already end things between us?” Ten bites back, leaning closer so their noses are touching. They’re only a breath away and yet Youngho still leans in closer as if in challenge.

 

“Why do you always have to make me so mad?”

 

"Youngho... Everyone is watching."

 

"I don't care. I'm taking you here."

 

“Really?” Ten smirks, tip-toeing to the side so he could reach his ears, "Punish me then."

 

***

 

The jacket Youngho had put on Ten was on the floor and his shirt was on Yukhei’s bed from the other side of the room. His pants were unzipped and down to his knees as well as his boxers and Ten looks so innocent despite the fact that his clothes are tight on his body and his shorts were so short his thighs were exposed. His skin was bright and glowing even in the dark. Not to mention that Ten was straddling him in between his legs as he plays with Youngho’s cock as if he doesn’t know what to do with it. Ten was poking his twitching dick with this curious look on his face that would’ve fooled even Youngho if he hadn’t known how he is in bed.

 

Youngho must’ve been mad for letting this happen, or drunk. But what could’ve been inside that one can of beer Youngho drank for the effect to be so strong to make him lose his senses? Ten was poking his twitching dick with a curious look on his face that would’ve fooled even Youngho if he hadn’t known how he is in bed.

“Quit playing.” Youngho says, when he’s had enough. It makes Ten stroke on his length and the facade he’s put on to dissipate for a moment when a smile breaks out on his lips before it goes back to being innocent.

 

“Johnny…” Ten speaks, voice soft. “What should I do with your _thingy_?”

 

_Fuck._

 

“I told you to quit playing.” Youngho reprimands, Ten could only blink his eyes repeatedly as if in question. Youngho doesn’t have enough time to waste. “You suck it.”

 

“How do I suck it? Like soup?” Ten asks as he grips one of Youngho’s balls in his hand. Youngho’s going to go soft with all this talking and he would’ve if it hadn’t been for Ten’s skillful hands encouraging him to go on. “Lollipop?”

 

“Yes Ten—”

 

“Why aren’t you calling me baby?” Ten was quick to remark. “Call me baby.”

 

Youngho groans internally, wondering how long he’s going to have to suffer. At the back of his mind, he knows just how to make Ten stop dragging this on but he’d rather not give the satisfaction that he wants him _that_ bad.

 

“Yes, baby…” Youngho sighs, “Like a lollipop.”

 

Ten makes a face of disgust. _What is it now?_ “But…” he drags out, hand still fondling his balls. His voice laced with disappointment and the sensation he brings down under with his hands combined together is both killing and bringing him back to life. “I don’t like lollipops.”

 

Youngho groans. He has had enough, he can’t take it anymore. “You’re having too much fun with this.” Youngho says, finally having the nerve to switch their positions. He’s hovering over Ten now, pinning him down with both of Youngho’s hands just beside his head. Ten’s lips start to curl at the turn of events finally going his way. “Why do you always have to make me so mad?”

 

Youngho’s never understood why Ten finds satisfaction in this, torturing Youngho until he reaches his breaking point and decide to do things his way. Most of the time, Youngho plays along but Ten just never learns when to stop.

 

“Did I make Johnny mad?”

 

“Cut the act, baby.”

 

“ _Baby_.” Ten mimes, giggling at the mention of the word.

 

Youngho scoffs incredulously, “You just don’t know when to stop.” Youngho sits down on the bed, his back meeting the wall. He kicks the rest of his clothes off and it’s so unfair how he’s fully unclothed while the only thing he’s managed to take off from Ten had been the jacket.

 

“Take your shorts off.” Youngho commands, and Ten stands up from the bed and stands with his back facing Youngho. He was taking his time in peeling his shorts off, as if giving Youngho a show. He bends over, with his ass in full view when he pulls the garment off and throws it somewhere on the floor. Ten turns his head back to look at Youngho.

 

“You’re not wearing underwear.” Youngho points out, the lump in his throat making his voice deeper than it usually is. “Were you planning to get fucked with that bastard you were with earlier?”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Oh right, Taeyong was there too. I was referring to that guy who didn’t know when to back off even when I was there.” he spits, his voice harsh. “You just love to make me suffer, hm?”

 

“I took it off when we got here and I went to the bathroom, Johnny… but why would that make you suffer...” Ten asks, “When I’m not yours?”

 

“I’m not yours, either.” he replies before motioning Ten to get down and start sucking him off. _You were never mine in the first place._ The bitter truth spilling out only in his thoughts, Youngho bites it back in his tongue because that certain sentence is something he can never utter out loud. It sounds less real in his mind and it made it easier for him to delude himself into thinking that he’s the only one who can make Ten be in his current state.

 

Not Taeyong, not the countless guys Ten has played around with, but him—Ten’s favorite plaything.

 

Of all the people who had the privilege to destroy Youngho, who’s never let anyone else infiltrate his system, it had to be Ten who has done nothing but remind Youngho not to fall for him because “I’m no good. I’m not looking for anything serious. This is only for fun. I know you don’t like me. Don’t—I’m in love with someone else.”

 

It was out of Youngho’s own discretion to go against the warning signs and his own mind saying that _‘This isn’t right. You don’t like him. No. You dislike him. He’s nothing but a pretty face with a body everyone’s had a piece of—He’s in love with someone else.’_

 

Except Ten ended up proving him wrong.

 

Ten settles himself in between Youngho’s legs. “I don’t like lollipops.” Ten begins, crawling closer until his lips are only a few inches away from Youngho’s cock. “But I do like your dick.”

 

But before Ten could even engulf Youngho’s dick into his mouth, Youngho pulls him up to land on top of him. Shock was evident from his blinking eyes before Youngho puts his hand to rest on Ten’s waist and the other to cup his cheek before kissing him senseless.

 

Ten’s lips are warm. They always have been and Youngho must’ve kissed the very same pair a thousand times for it to have been molded to perfection with his own. His lips taste like alcohol but Youngho doubts it's the reason he’s getting drunk right at the heat of the moment.

 

Ten may not be his. But at least, he can do this.

 

Ten takes the hand from his waist and holds it. Youngho loves the way the ice on Ten’s hand melt when he interlocks his fingers with his as their tongues brushed against each other.

 

“Are you still mad?” Ten asks in between breaths when they pull away, “Is it still me? You’re still mine, right? You said you knew me. You said you loved me, then why? Johnny…”

 

 _You’re so selfish,_ Youngho wanted to say, but he dives back in, too preoccupied with Ten’s lips to even bother a reply.

 

Maybe Youngho’s already in it too deep. Maybe he'll never come down from this _—_ whatever _this_ is.  Ten is right, he is no good for him. But it isn’t as if Youngho still cared about the consequences of letting himself be ruined by this quivering mess drowning in his hands. So wrecked, and yet still so beautiful. _Ten._

**Author's Note:**

> this is a remake of a fic i was working on before but have dropped years ago eorigheroighe this is also a part of a much bigger fic so some things here might seem rather vague or off but this is considered completed i guess... might write the longer version one day but i think the possibility of this being a socmed au is higher idk... that last rated scene was meant to be cringey yes ok lol anw this is my twitter let's be friends!! [@jwooluvbot](https://twitter.com/jwooluvbot)


End file.
